


The Truth That Was Hidden

by MoonMoon413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, How dare I, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon413/pseuds/MoonMoon413
Summary: Everyone knows exactly what happened when Nepeta died, right? Not even close. We saw the scratches on Gamzee's face, and we saw the club come up, but then Hussie cut out of that storyline. Next we saw, she was dead. So here's my retelling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is being moved from my FFNet account, Davekat4evs

It wasn't the blow that killed her. The juggalo brought the club down hard on the side of her head, and she crumpled to the ground. She felt the blood streaming through her hair, saturating her hat and jacket. A thought glanced through her mind. Equius. Gamzee bent over her limp body. Was that? Was that regret? She wanted to hug him, to tell him it would all be ok. But that was Karkat's job. Karkat. She was slipping, she was just too tired. So tired she couldn't yawn, so tired she could barely close her eyes. Such a pretty blue spread out on the floor... Deep... Pretty... Blue... It looked like Equius's blood. She jumped awake, disoriented, pain everywhere. Stupid migraines. Colors. That's all she could remember. Blue puddles, purple lines, and green streams. The only blue she could think of that fit the description forced memories back into her mind. She looked around frantically, her eyes falling on an almost completely stiff, blood-soaked body.

"Equius?" She crawled towards him, aching. She prodded his shoulder, praying to whatever gods she could think in whether she believed or not, and he groaned. Tears of relief and worry blurring her vision, and she shook him harder.

"Equius? Please wake up!" She managed to roll him onto his back, and saw the deep line in his neck.

Coughing, Equius responded, "Nepeta, I-I forbid you from crying." She laughed softly until he started to cough up blood.

"Eq, what happens now?" His eyes filled with tinted water that threatened to spill over as he told her, "I do not know." The pounding in her head finally getting to her, she asked him, "Can I sleep now Eq?"

"Yes Nepeta, you may sleep. And I shall join you." She yawned and laid down next to him, curling against his side.

No more sweet dreams.

And no waking up.


End file.
